peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Rundgren
'Todd Rundgren '(22 June 1948) is an American multi-instrumentalist, singer, songwriter, and record producer who has performed a diverse range of styles as a solo artist and as a member of the band Utopia. He is known for his sophisticated and often-unorthodox music, flamboyant stage outfits, and his later experiments with interactive entertainment. He also produced innovative music videos, pioneered forms of multimedia, and was an early adopter and promoter of various computer technologies, such as using the Internet as a means of music distribution in the late 1990s. A native of Philadelphia, Rundgren began his professional career in the mid 1960s, forming the psychedelic band Nazz in 1967. Two years later, he left Nazz to pursue a solo career. His best-known songs include "Hello It's Me" and "I Saw the Light" from Something/Anything? (1972). Additionally, he was one of the first acts to be prominent both as an artist and as a producer. His notable production credits include Badfinger's "Straight Up" (1971), Grand Funk Railroad's "We're an American Band" (1973), New York Dolls' "New York Dolls" (1973), Meat Loaf's "Bat Out of Hell" (1977) and XTC's "Skylarking" (1986). (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel Although Peel didn't seem to be overly impressed with Rundgren, both as an artist and as a producer, the musician had such an extensive career that, one way or another, he was featured throughout the decades. Rundgren's first band Nazz took the name from the Yardbirds song "The Nazz are Blue", a Peel favorite. Two out of the three Nazz LPs were found in his record collection, as well as several other albums produced by him. Sessions None. Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add further information if known.) ;Solo releases * 17 March 1972: Black Maria (LP - Something/Anything?) Bearsville * 07 April 1972: : Little Red Lights (LP – Something/Anything?) Bearsville * 27 March 1973: International Feel / Never Never Land / Tic Tic Tic It Wears Off / You Need Your Head (LP – A Wizard, A True Star) Bearsville ;Nazz *03 November 1968: Open My Eyes (single) SGC 219001 ;Productions *24 January 1970: Paul Butterfield Blues Band No Amount Of Loving (2xLP - Live) Elektra *04 July 1970: The American Dream: Credamphels (LP: American Dream) Ampex Records, Bearsville A 10101 (US release) *26 September 1970: The Band: Stage Fright (LP - Stage Fright) Capitol SW 425 *11 February 1972: Badfinger: Baby Blue (LP – Straight Up) Apple *21 April 1972: Badfinger: Baby Blue (LP – Straight Up) Apple *10 December 1976: New York Dolls: 'Personality Crisis (LP-New York Dolls)' (Mercury) *07 September 1978: Meat Loaf: Paradise By The Dashboard Light (LP – Bat Out Of Hell) Epic (Paul Gambaccini) *18 October 1978: New York Dolls: 'Subway Train (LP-New York Dolls)' (Mercury) *22 February 1979: Tom Robinson: Bully For You (7") EMI EMI 2916 *21 September 1982: Psychedelic Furs: Forever Now (LP - Forever Now) *22 September 1982: Psychedelic Furs: Run And Run (LP - Forever Now) *22 May 1983 (BFBS): Psychedelic Furs: President Gas (album - Forever Now) CBS CBS 85909 *Peel 016 (BFBS) (1985): New York Dolls: 'Looking For A Kiss (LP-New York Dolls)' (Mercury) *12 December 1992: New York Dolls: 'Personality Crisis (LP-New York Dolls)' (Mercury) *15 April 1999: New York Dolls: 'Private World (LP-New York Dolls)' (Mercury) Cover Versions (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) External Links *Wikipedia *Official website See Also *Record Collection: N References Category:Artists